Firestorm: The Nuclear Man
Firestorm: the Nuclear Man is a 2017 superher film with General Wade Eiling as the villain and is directed by Doug Liman. Synopsis Ronnie Raymond and Martain stein are nuclear engineers who have very little in common. After Steins specially designed Nuclear Reacter fails Ronnie is Injured and Stein goes missing. Ronnie realises that stein and him have merged together and he now posseses nuclear powers. Raymond and Stein now have to learn to work together and harness their powers after General Wade Eiling starts hunting down members of steins project F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M Cast *Chris Pine as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm *Bob Gunton as Martain Stein/Firestorm *Emilia Clarke as Catlin Snow *Gbenga Akkinage as Jason Rusch *Kiefer Sutherland as General Wade Eiling Plot Ronnie Raymond shows up late for work again ha is caught be his boss Professer Martain Stein who has ill feelings towards him and warns him not to be late. Steins nuclear reactor is about to be turned on and there are frequent protests up until the event. Just before the reactor core is turned on United States general Wade Eiling shows up looking to speak to Stein the two get into a loud argument but it is indistic he is seen leaving swiftly. The final countdown begins and shortly after the reactor is turned on an alarm goes of and Raymond runs to the core he gets in and just before he gets knocked out Stein is seen deactivating the core and telling Ronnie to get out. Ronnie wakes up 6 weeks later in a hospital next to his fiancé caitlin and is informed that the reactor went critical and Stein is missing. Wade Eiling mysteriously asks questions about a project named FIRESTORM even though this is the first time Ronnie has heard of the project he somehow knows what it is bur lies and says he doesent know anything. Ronnie has mysterious dreams about Stein frequently and starts having strange urges. After waking up in the middle of the night he gets up to have a drink and sees fire sparking from his hands after getting excites he activates a sudden burst of flames and sets a dish towel on fire. Jason Rusch comes to see Ronnie and reveals that every person who worked on FIRESTORM has been killed or captured. Rusch also reveals that while working on the project they discovered that 2 people could be merged into 1 and realises that it is what happened to Stein. The 2 of them break into the condemned power to retrieve the quantum splicer that will separate them both. They are attacked by Eiling on their way to storage and Ronnie has to uses his powers to get out. Even though they get the quantum splicer in his head Stein pleads with Ronnie to destroy his research witch he does. After separting Stein and Ronnie realise that they have to defeat Eiling so he can't weaponise FIRESTORM. Ronnie refuses saying he isn't a soldier and leaves. Ronnie and caitlin get into an argument about Ronnies recent behaviour before he can tell her they are Attack by Eiling Ronnie gets away but Caitlin is kidnapped. Stein also reveals that Jason was kidnapped and he to knows the secrets to FIRESTORM. Aftet giving Ronnie a special suit he designed for his nuclear technitions they merge once more and go for Eiling. When they get to Eilings base they discover that Jason was broken and gave Eiling what he wanted. Eiling put FIRESTORM into his soldiers and a battle ensues. Ronnie and Stein are able to trap the soldiers in a room where they can remove the ions form they're body removing their powers. They goe for Eiling but sets of a deep frozen grenade in Caitlins cell giving him Time to get away. Using Steins medical knowledge Ronnie Resusetates Catlin and leave with Jason Rusch. Ronnie leaves Caitlin realising that he can't be with with Eiling still out their. Ronnie and Stein decide to become a hero and make up for steins mistakes. The last scene is Ronnie and Stein stopping a robbery and arguing over their name Ronnie wants to call them the nuclear man but Stein wants to call them firstorm. Sequels 3 sequels where release in 2019, 2021 and 2023 with the same director entitled The Fury of Firestorm, Firestorm Brightest Day and Firestorm: The Committee Category:Movies